CreepyPasta
by Spirit Kone
Summary: I haven't found a 'single' creepypasta of Percy Jackson. So I decided to make some :3 Rated M for Cussing, Blood, Gore, and Torture. Chapter 1: Percy Jackson, The Traitor. Chapter 2: (Unfinished)


**A/N:**** Saw none; so here you go with these stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or KC  
**

* * *

Title: _Percy Jackson, The Traitor _

I _was_ a crazy fangirl of _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_, trust me.

I loved the characters to death, and when Rick makes them die I grew in rage and destroy anything close to me, I loved the main pairings like Jasper, Percabeth, Frazel, Beckendorf x Silena, Nico x Thalia, and all that. Is was my passion back then.

My parents and friends are worrying more than before that _thing_ was in my sights.

It was January; the House of Hades cover was coming in May, and I was searching for fanart and FanFiction of the upcoming book.

A thought then came into my head and I shriek.

My brother came in, "Your okay?"

I turned to him, "I haven't read _The Son of Sobek_ yet!" I shouted.

He sighed, "God Cassey, I thought someone like _Jeff the Killer _was actually _killing_ you. Stop being like that.

I giggled, "Sorry, can't help it. It's _Percy Jackson_ after all!"

He chuckled, "How much you wanna bet you won't like it if someone made a Creepypasta of it or something like the movie."

I frowned, "What movie?"

"There's a Percy Jackson movie remember? You watched it last year."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Stop -...oh, I forgot your not counting those; you think they're a disgrace."

I looked at him with my 'confused' face, "What?"

He sighed again, "If it helps you, I'll take you to Costco for we can find _The Son of Sobek_ for you."

I smiled, "Yay! Wait, you just want to take me for you can just see that 'cute' girl at aisle 4 who gives out those Chicken Bake samples."

He smiled also, "So what? We're killing two birds with one stone."

"That's cruel, Grover will be disappointed in you."

"Whatever, let's go."

I laughed, "Alright."

* * *

I picked up a paperback of _The Serpent's Shadow_ and checked the back; I smiled and checked the back. IT WAS THERE! AND _THE HOUSE OF HADES_ PREVIEW!_ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!__  
_  
I walked towards my brother; he was flirting with that girl worker and she didn't even know he was, just thought he was another costumer just obsess with the Chicken Bake, like a friend I knew.

"I got it, bro." I said to him.

He looked at me, "That fast?"

"It's a book; it's in the book aisle." I short explained it.

"Toche."

The girl looked at me then the book, her eyes slightly widen.

I looked at her, "Everything alright?"

She looked back at me, then smiled kindly, but there was still worry in her face, "No, nothing at all."

I knew she just said that to keep her job, but I was still bothered at why she was scared of the book, it _was_ Percy Jackson after all, just about a ADHD demigod.

I now knew she was trying to warn me.

* * *

I got on my bed and immediately began to read the whole book since I knew that if I did before then this purchase will be worthless.

When it was dark I was already at the part when Walt was merging with Anubis.

I heard my mother yelling for me to eat dinner.

I groaned then left my book and went towards the kitchen.

She looked at me and smiled, "I see your enjoying your new book." She handed me my plate.

I nodded, "Yup! And now Sadie can have both her men!"

She chuckled and I went to the table.

* * *

After I ate I took a shower, changed, then went to bed, putting the book in my bookcase before.

That morning I got ready for school, leaving the book because I knew it would get in the way of me doing my home and classwork.

* * *

During break my friends came and greeted me.

I smiled back at them, "Hey guys!"

"We're girls." Chelsea slightly frowned.

I chuckled, "I know."

Ashely grinned, "Sooooo, any reading lately?"

I nodded, "I got the paperback of _The Serpent's Shadow_."

Chelsea thought for moment before speaking, "Doesn't that come with -"

"_The Son of Sobek _and the first chapter of_ The House of Hades_." I finished for her.

Teddi crossed her arms as she smiled, "Just like you wanted, right? Hey did you get to the part when Percy gets-"

"DON'T SPOIL!" I shouted grabbing her shoulders and gotten glances from other students, they shrugged knowing this is normal from our small group.

Teddi raised her arms in defense, "Sorry, thought you read that part first."

I sighed, "No, I'm reading the _whole_ book, and I'm at the part where Sadie sees Anubis getting merged with Walt."

"Love that scene."

"Yeah."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Tell me when this ends."

"2015." I joked.

"Shut up." She chuckled.

I smiled, "Well, gotta work on that...paper?" I looked at Ashely, who nodded giving a thumbs up. I sighed in relief, letting go of Teddi.

The bell rang and we went to our classes.

* * *

I finished The Serpent's Shadow and got to _The House of Hades_ part quickly.

_I'll just have the whole day tomorrow to read _The Son of Sobek _sense it's the weekend already._ I thought.

After finishing it, eating, and got to bed, I dreamed something weird.

Percy, my hero, was in a dungeon that was barely lit along with Carter. What is weirder is that Percy was looking directly at Carter, who was chained up against the wall and glaring at him. He had blood along his arms, legs, and temple.

I was surprised that Carter wasn't unconscious, it was like he was trying to not close his eyes.

Percy smiled evilly at him, which wasn't like him.

"I admire your strength, Kane. But it won't help you anymore." He walked up to the dark skinned magician.

Carter flinched as he took out his ballpoint pen.

Percy smiled wider, then uncapped his pen.

Carter looked at him, his right eye closed because of the blood.

"This...isn't you...Perseus..." He tried to get out his mouth.

The demigod frowned, "You don't know me, Kane."

I then noticed what was wrong with Percy. His eyes were swirling with gold.

How did Kronos obtain Percy's body? He was loyal, and couldn't ever be corrupted!

Percy putted the sword at Carter's throat.

"Any last words?" Percy grinned.

Carter narrowed his eye, "I wish...I knew ...why you changed into this ...beast." He muttered.

Percy frowned, "It's because of those gods just use us like tools and toys. Not like children. Not like friends. Not anything." He slashed the throat.

My eyes widen as Carter's body was motionless and was being covered in his body.

I could practically feel Carter's feeling towards Percy. Sadden by his actions, and disappointed in what he's becoming into.

The raven haired demigod looked at me, and smiled, "Where's our next prisoner, Cassey?" He tiled his head.

I woke in a startled, and covered in sweat.

The sun was shining threw my curtains, wanting me to uncover it.

* * *

I went on Skype immediately, hoping my friends were on at 10 during a Saturday morning. Lucky, they all were.

We all did a video chat together.

"Hey, Cassey!" Chelsea smiled.

I tried my best fake smile, "Hey guys!"

Ashely frowned, "Something wrong, Cass?" She asked. Leave it up to her to find out my problems.

I sighed and placed my head against my palm, "Nightmare."

Chelsea sighed, "Tell us what it was about, will ya?"

I grumbled then told them.

They all stayed quiet for a long time.

"Guys!" I begged.

"Sorry! But we don't know how to respond to that!" Teddi explained.

I sighed again, "Neither do I. I mean come on. My awesome hero, turning towards the titans side? That's not even possible! Unless it's a fanfiction."

Teddi crossed her arms, "Your gonna try to get to the bottom of this aren't you?" She asked.

"Pfft, how can I? It was just a dream." I said.

"Yeah right. Well, I gotta go. Mum is taking me to the fair."

"You lucky bastard." Ashley mumbled.

"I'll take you, Ashley." Chelsea said, "Maybe I can take you as well, Cassey."

"Nah. No thanks." I passed, "I gotta catch up on reading."

Chelsea chuckled, "Good luck on that." and the call ended.

* * *

I started to read _The Son of Sobek_, and . . . . . . . . this came up. . . .

_Percy started to rip Carter's hair out, dripping blood down the magician's face._

_"Percy..." Carter muttered, trying not to fall unconscious._

_Percy smiled, "Nothing you say will change the fact that your going to die soon, Carter."_

_The magician tried to take off the chains that were on him, but it didn't do a thing._

_Percy let out a evil, manic laugh, "It's useless, Kane. Those chains will stay on you until the day you die."_

_Carter looked at him with begging eyes, "This isn't you."_

_"You don't know anything." The demigod draw his sword out and hit Carter's stomach with the point._

_Carter started to screamed out in pain. Blood dripped from his wound._

_Percy withdrew his sword and looked at Carter._

_He smiled, "I can tell your trying to stay strong, Carter, but it's all for nothing. Your still going to die no matter what you try." He picked up rusty nails and hammer. He placed a on the tip of Carter's right hand._

_Carter's eyes widen, "Wait, what are you-?!"_

_Percy hit the nail with the hammer, driving in the magician's hand, causing him to yell in pain._

_The half-blood continued this with the other hand and elbows._

_"P-Percy! Stop!" Carter screamed._

_"I don't think so." Percy smiled more evilly and planted a nail in Carter's shoulder._

_"Your screams keep me energized."_

_Carter screamed louder and louder as more nails went in his body._

I threw the book across the room, "_STOP IT! STOP IT PERCY!_" I shouted.

My brother came in, "You okay, Cassie? That's the seventh time I came in here and asked that." He muttered.

I stared at him, close to tears.

Percy Jackson, the savoir of Olympus, my _hero__ of all time_.

_THIS HAS TO BE A TYPO! RICK WOULDN'T WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT MUCH OF...EVIL AND MONSTROUS!_ I shouted in my head.

"Hellooooo?" My brother waved his hand in front of my face.

I grabbed his shirt, "_THE REAL PERCY WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE! DEMIGOD OR MAGICIAN! ANYONE! WHY IS HE TRYING TO KILL CARTER?! MY OTHER HERO!_"

"Woah, woah, woah!" He tried to calm me down, "What are you _talking_ about? What's with all this fangirling?"

I pulled him closer, "THIS ISN'T _FANGIRLING_! IF I WAS FANGIRLING I WOULD BE JUMPING AROUND MY ROOM SCREAMING "THEY MET! THEY FINALLY MET! HALLELUJAH" I AM _NOT _FANGIRLING!"

"Uh...take a deep breath and calm down. Now tell me what's this all about."

I sighed then told him what I was just reading.

After he looked like he was trying to not to hyperventilate.

"Uh...okay..." He looked scared.

_Maybe that's why that girl looked at my book weird!_ I thought, _maybe she'll know what's going on with this book!__  
_"When are we going to see that crush of yours again?!"

"Uh, I don't know, why?"

"Just tell me!"

He panicked, "Uh, I have her number if you need it."

I glared, "I do! This is my hero trying to kill Carter. Freaking. _Kane_!"

He handed me his phone quickly, "Okay! Okay! Sheesh!"

I smiled sweetly and let go of him, "Thank you."

He sighed, "As long you don't go overboard with finding answers I'm okay."

I giggled, "We'll see."

He paled.

"Now, shoo!"

He sighed again then walked out my room.

I checked his contact list and dialed her number.

After a couple rings she answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Oh! Hi, yes! I was wondering if you remember me from Costco!"

_"I meet a lot of people from Costco everyday, and your brother who flirts with me a lot."_

"I'm-...wait, you notice?"

_"Kinda hard not to tell, whenever he comes with you he goes to me first thing."  
__  
_"I thought you didn't knew me?"

_"No, no, I remember. I just realized I had caller I.D."_

"Oh."

_"So why did you called me?"_

"It's about the book my brother purchase for me. Before you were looking at it strangely and I didn't know why. Now I do...Can you tell me why is it like this?"

She didn't respond for several minutes. I began to worry that she'll hang up, then remembered my brother phone was kinda old, and would've have the _Beep Beep Beep_ if anybody hanged up on you.

"Uh, hel-?"

_"Fine, I'll tell you. It's not a typo; just a story a person made while the books were being printed. I checked it out sense I was a big fan of Uncle Rick's work, and soon when I started_ _reading_ The Son of Sobek_ I'd immediately knew it wasn't the story, I _had_ read the first couple pages online."_

A Uncle Rick fan, huh. David got good taste; they have my blessing.

_"I checked with my boss, but he got angry at me for keeping the book in the back. He told me to put it with the others. I didn't want to do it, sense I knew if a young Percy Jackson fan read it, it would go on the internet and go viral. Making less people want to read the series. But I couldn't lose my job. So I put it with the others."_

"But how did you knew I gotten it?"

_"It was the last one on sale yesterday."_

"Oh.." _makes sense, _"But why would someone write this and get it printed?"

_"I think he saw it in Rick's computer and wanted to show people. Then someone saw and stopped him. Or he thought this was Percy's true thoughts."_

"But why make Percy torture Carter?"

_"Must've hated the series."_

"Ah. By the way, what do you think of my brother? He'll most likely ask me what do you think of him."

I heard her chuckled. _"He needs to stop pretending he's buying the chicken bakes. It just makes him look like he wants to get fatter. Plus, I think he's kinda cute."_

I laughed, "Thought the same. Besides the cute part."

She laughed as well, then her tone turned serious, _"If you value your love for Percy Jackson, then stop reading the short story. I used to love PJO and HoO, until I'd read that..._thing_."__  
_I had a confused face, "But you practically said this is a fanmade story."

"_I did...but it makes you think..."_

* * *

I couldn't sleep, and I haven't read more of that story; I love Percy Jackson and The Heroes of Olympus with all my heart. But I was curious... the story made a huge _fan_ stop loving the stories. What will it do to me?

I told my friends about it, but the only one who cared was Teddi, because she was the only one, besides me, who had read the series as well.

She told me she'll like to read the story as well when I'm finished. Call her a idiot, but she actually likes those blood and gore stuff.

Finally after an half hour I grabbed the book and started reading.

* * *

The next day I had dark bags under my eyes, and I wasn't my cheery self. My family took a notice but said nothing; just thought it was a phrase.

But I still couldn't sleep last night. I finished the story but I had nightmares and kept waking up in cold sweat. Percy keep looking at me and kept ordering me to fetch the next prisoner. When I said no each time he grabbed my throat and stabbed me with a dagger that looked very much like Annabeth's. Whenever I wake up I swore I could feel the marks he had given me in my dreams.

"Are you okay?" Teddi asked me.

I looked at my friends, "I'm fine..." I muttered, sounding depressed.

They looked at each other before looking at me, frowning.

"What kind of friends would we be if we can't tell your in a bad mood? And that you look like crap?" Chelsea said.

"I'm fine, not lying."

Ashley did the unexpected. She slammed her fist against the lunch table, the sound made the whole cafeteria quiet.

She stood up, "Don't give us that shit!" She yelled. We all looked at her eyed wide, "If your fine you would've been cracking jokes the whole time! Making us choke on our salad and milk! We know something is wrong, Cassey! We can see the dark under your eyes, and that depressing atmosphere you're carrying everywhere! So don't tell us that '_you're fine'_." She did air quotes, "Now tell what is wrong this instant!"

"Ashley-" I began to say.

"_NOW_!"

We all got startled by the sound of her voice.

Everybody looked at her, eyes wide with shock.

She turned to them, "Just worry about your problems and not this table's!" She shouted.

Immediately everyone went back to their conversations, too scared to find out what would happen if they disobey her.

She looked at me, with slightly puff cheeks and eyes full of anger.

"O-okay!" I said.

She sat down, still angry.

I told them what I had read, without putting the 'gore' stuff in.

Teddi jaw dropped, "I really want to read that book now."

I got my backpack, grabbed the book, and practically shoved it in her arms, "Take it. I don't want it anymore."

They looked at me confused.

"Cassey I-."

I stood and and just left.

* * *

Percy smiled, "Get the next prisoner." He ordered.

I didn't even argue, I wanted this nightmare to end. I walked off and went to get his next 'prisoner'.

As soon as I walked into another dungeon my eyes widen.

His next prisoner was...

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally done! Oh! The next prisoner was...well...you decide! If you want the next chapter to be _'The Son of Sobek'_ I got to have at least one fav or follow :P or around two-four reviews.~ Bye! Oh! And these are one-shots btw o.O cover by me .D.  
**


End file.
